


Like a Movie

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [3]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: It's Steven's birthday and he's reminiscing on his past with Andrew.





	Like a Movie

Album: 25 by Adele 

Song: When We Were Young 

 

_You still look like a movie_

_You still sound like a song_

_My God, this reminds me_

_Of when we were young_

_Let me photograph you in this light_

_In case it is the last time_

_That we might be exactly like we were_

_Before we realized_

_We were sad of getting old_

_It made us restless_

_It was just like a movie_

_It was just like a song_

 

* * *

 

 

Steven considered himself lucky to have lived so long, 90 was a milestone after all. 

 

He felt luckier that his husband was still sitting next to him, his own 90th birthday just 7 months earlier. He blew out the candle on his cake that was jokingly covered in gold. 

 

They were surrounded by their children, grandchildren, nieces, nephews, friends, it seemed like everyone they ever met was there. 

 

He knew, bleakly, it was the last time he would be seeing some of them. 

 

He shook that thought from his head and focused instead on the hand in his own, both wrinkled beyond recognition to anyone but the two of them. 

 

Andrew’s still bore the golden band Steven had offered him nearly 60 years ago. He couldn’t take it off anymore, his knuckles had grown wide with arthritis, but even if he could he would refuse. 

 

_They exchanged rings and vows in front of a small group of friends and family in a vineyard in California. The sun was setting as they said their “I do’s”, painting the sky bold reds, yellows, and purples._

 

_“It looks like a movie,” Steven whispered to Andrew as they walked back down the aisle as husbands among cheers from their loved ones._

 

_“You look like a movie,” he replied before kissing Steven again, ignoring the snaps of their photographers capturing another magical moment._

 

The photo was still proudly hung in the living room of their home, their kiss shared with applauding guests and a beautiful sky behind them. 

 

_He hadn’t understood what Andrew meant until later that evening, after the reception, as they sat out on the balcony of the honeymoon suite. Neither wanted the night to end and silently agreed to drink coffee so it could last just a little longer. “Did you mean I look like a movie star?”_

 

_“No, I mean you look like a movie. A beginning, middle, end. A whole story that I somehow got lucky enough to watch.”_

 

Steven looked up at Andrew’s eyes, cloudy now with developing cataracts and behind a set of glasses. “I was so scared of getting old,” he whispered, “and now I am officially old. But... You still look like a movie to me.”

 

He grinned and kissed Steven’s hand. “So do you.”

 

One of their grandchildren managed to snap a photo of the moment through the sea of people. They had it framed and hung next to their wedding photo. 

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
